User blog:DoomFangMan/My Campain Idea
Alright, this is my idea: Start/Background info There is a rumor going round the USA that the president will be assassinated. The CIA is told to investigate the rumor. You are part of the special force that is investigating it. There is a video showing all this, which goes like this: Americans talking about the rumor The President making a speech about the rumor The head of the CIA giving you the mission brief: "As you all know, a rumor has been going around about the president being assassinated. The CIA has been told to investigate the rumors. We want you to investigate them. We belive it is the KGB that are planning to, as we have traced the rumors to an old man, living in Sacramento, California. He is called Aleksandr Anzhela, and he used to work for the KGB. I want you to investigate him, in any way possible." Missions/Videos M1: You have to sneak up on Aleksandr's house at night, and place a group of listening devices around his house. His house is 10m tall, with 4 floors. Aleksandr lives on the top floor, so you must use a grappling hook to get up.The devices must be placed one on each side of the house. When you have done that, the mission ends. V1: The screen shows the head of the CIA telling you the outcome of the mission: "The mission was a success. We managed to listen in on a phone call, made by an unknown man. He told Alekandr that the assassination would take place on the summer solstice, in 2 weeks. We do not know who made the call, as our systems were hacked into by an unknown person and a lot of KGB-related info has been deleted, and now we have no idea who works for the KGB,and although we have backup files, it will take months to fix. Now, we want you to capture Aleksandr and interrogate him." M2: You have to capture Aleksandr, without harming him. There is a complicated, high-tech lock on each door, and Aleksandr is hiding on the top floor. The house has 4 floors, and you must check each room for the target. There is a lift, but it has a fingerprint scanner. Also, there are stairs, but they are booby-trapped. There are 3 rooms on each floor, and there is a security camera in each room. If you are seen, Russian KGB agents armd with machine-guns come out of the rooms, 3 per room. KGB agents on the other floors go down the stairs and attack. You are in a group of 10 agents, and you are the leader. Your allies are controlled by you by telling them to either attack, defend, go into stealth mode or retreat. You can also give individuals certain tasks like check a room for Aleksandr. Aleksandr is armed with a machine-gun and 2 pistols. He is surrounded by a group of 5 KGB agents, and 5 Soviet army soldiers, also armed with machine-guns. When the only enemy left is Aleksandr and 5 other enemies, he will surrender, and the mission will end. M3: You and 4 other soldiers are in a room with Aleksandr, and the 5 enemies that were in the room with Aleksandr when he surrendered are chained to the wall. At the start, you have a choice of 3 questions: "Who are you?" "Why do you want to assassinate the President?" "Why did you delete the info on the CIA database?" Every time a question is asked, a new question pops up, either related to Aleksandr's answer or (if he refuses to answer) on a new subject. Aleksandr will only answer certain questions, and for every question he fails to answer, one of the allied agents will kill one of the enemys chained to the wall. The third time this happens, Aleksandr will plead for the man's life, as the enemy you are about to kill is one of his freinds, who fought alongside him. After this, he will answer all of your questions, apart from these questions: "Why do you want to assassinate the President?" "How do you plan to assassinate the President?" "Who will be responsible for the assassination?" He will, however, when asked, tell you that the person who phoned him about the assassination was a woman called Marya Nazar. When there are no more questions left, the mission ends. V2: The head of the CIA is telling you about what happened in the end:"We have locked up Aleksandr and the 3 men left after the interrogation. The interrogation itself was a success. We have gained a lot of info, and are planning the next operation. On the subject of this Marya Nazar, the CIA database, which has recently been fixed, has found out that she is a high-ranking KGB agent, living in Severomorsk. We have surmised that the plan will involve the Northen Fleet, a fleet of submarines which have the job of controlling the waters north-west of the USSR. We want you to go undercover as a navy official and find out more." M4: You have to infiltrate the navy base at Severomonsk, and find out about what is happening. When you get there, the Soviets seem to be doing somethng to the submarines. There is a lot of people in navy gear hurying about. When one comes near you, a box comes up on the screen, saying: Press X to talk. When you talk, you have three choices: "Hello. How are you?" "What is going on here?" "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" If you choose to ask how he is or what is happening, he will tell you to get on with your work. If you choose to speak in private, there will be a short video where you and the person will walk to the nearest place that is out of sight. When you get there, you will punch the other person in the face, take off their clothes, and wear them yourself. Then the video stops and you are standing where you were before the video and the person is gone. You are armed with the weapons the opponent was armed with. Now, people will listen to you. Also, you can say 2 more things: "Hello. You're fired" "Can I have your gun, they are not allowed near the stuff you are carrying" When you ask them for your gun, they will reply with something like "Of course, how stupid of me! This stuff is really dangerous" Then, you will be greeted by a young woman, who is very commanding. She introduces herself as Mrs Nazar, and asks you to come to her office. You go to her office with her, and you have a chat: "So, is the operation going to plan?" Err... yes, mistress. The Americans will not know what has hit them! Good. Have the bombs been loaded onto the submarines? Yes. So when we get to the prearranged point, what will we do? Abandon them, as you know all to well. But why am I telling you this? You should already know! Are you really who you say you are? Is it that you are one of their agents, come to investigate the operation? (to the guards) Seize him! The guards capture you, and the mission ends V3: You are in a prison cell, and as you look up, there are CIA agents at the door to the cell, picking the lock. As you go nearer, the lock clicks, and the door opens. One of the agents says: "Come on. There's no time to lose. The guards are knocked out. Follow me!" You follow the agent through the prison, out the front door, and see a Chinook parked just in front of you. You get into the pilot's seat, and fly away. After about 10 seconds in the air, there is a loud explosion coming from behind you, and you turn around to see that there is a large hole in the floor, and the sound of gunfire is in the air. M5: You are in control of a Chinook that is rapidly being torn apart by enemies. You must fly the aircraft to where you think is the safest place to be. There are also 20 other people onboard, who are attacking the Soviets. There are 20 Soviets, all in one crowd, and all firing at the helicopter. The helicopter starts out with 1500 health out of 3000, and it has a big hole in the floor. It is loosing 50 health every 5 seconds, and there is a big fire in the cabin. The only way to complete this mission is to land on the enemies, crushing most of them, and leaving a few to be picked off by your passengers. Then, if you still have any health left, you tell the passengers to put out the fire and you fly away. V4: You fly over to England, and stay there for the night. In the morning, the 20 CIA agents that were with you are gone, but you are fine. Also, your Chinook is missing. You pack your bags, and prepare to fly home. As you go through passport control, the passport control person says something into his speaker. When you board the plane, one of the plane crew turns towards you and you recognise them as the person you knocked out in Severomonsk. Suddenly, he points a gun at you. The other passengers start screaming and running away, while the entire plane crew turns their guns towards you. You put up your hands, and bring down your suitcase onto the nearest enemy's head. While you are doing this, you take your gun out of your pocket, and fire at the enemies. M6: You are attacking a force of 5 enemies, on board a plane, with a pistol and bags and suitcases scattered across the floor. The enemies are all Soviets and are armed with machine-guns. When there is 1 enemy left, he surrenders, and the mission ends. V5: You take the last Soviet to a security man and explain the whole thing. You are then whisked off straight back to the USA, where you meet the head of the CIA and tell him what you found out at Severomonsk. He then says:"CIA agents have interrogated the last crewmember and found out that all over the USSR submarines have had nuclear bombs put inside them. He would not say any more, as when he was put back in his cell, he commited suicide. We now want you to go to a different Soviet navy port, and see if you can find out more." M7: You are in Vladivostok, the main base of the Pacific Fleet. The start of the mission is much the same as Mission 4, up until you meet Marya Nazar. Instead, you get the chance to ask: Can I get aboard one of your submarines? When the navy person agrees, you can go on board one of the submarines. When you do, the mission ends. V6: The door to the submarine closes, and you are trapped in the submarine. You notice a flashing red display on a metal box. It says: 10:00 minutes till detonation. Then you hear Marya's coming from the radio: "So, we meet again. But now, you are being held more securely. As you may have seen, the bomb inside your submarine is active. It will detonate in 10 minutes. You cannot escape." M8: You are stuck in a Soviet submarine with a bomb that will detonate in 10 minutes. There is a hatch in the back of the submarine, but there are 3 doors between you and it Each door needs to be unlocked, which takes 2 minutes each. And then you must unlock the hatch itself, which takes 3 minutes. The you must escape the port. Then, once you have done that, the mission ends. V7: You are on a boat, on the way to the USA. When you get there, there is a group of Soviet army troops waiting for you. You get out your gun and get ready to greet them. M9: You are on a boat, with a pistol, fighting against 20 Soviet army troops. They are all armed with pistols, and there is a box of explosives behind them. You must kill them. The only way to do this is by detonating the explosives behind them. When there is 1 troop left, he will surrender. V8: You travel to the CIA headquarters and tell the head of the CIA all that you have found out. Then he interrogates the Soviet army troop. He tells him that the plan for the assassination is to park a whole load of submarines on the east coast of the USA. The bombs inside will creat a massive explosion that will cover America in a massive dust cloud. The President will be killed by a special force of agents who will dress up as him. Then the fake president will order a war against the USSR, which will result in the eventual destruction of America, as the USSR has much more high-tech equipment, and the fake president will give the army a load of random orders. Then the head of the CIA tells you to stop them in any way possible. M10: You are on the east coast of America, with half of the USA army. You must stop a group of 1,000 Soviet submarines from beaching on the beach and activating bombs in each one. You are battle commander, so you must tell everyone what to do. When all the submarines are disposed of, the mission ends, and you get the award, "Super Intelligence Work, Man!", or something like that. End When you have finished the campaign, there is a video, showing you being given an award by the President. The the campaign is over. Category:Blog posts Category:Campaign